Reiji Hanzeku
Reiji Henzeku (レイジーハンゼク, Reiji Hanzeku), also known as Kamen Rider Kurutta (仮面ライダークルッタ, Kamen Raidā Kurutta) is a Kamen Rider, hailing from an alternate universe. He is the son of Kamen Rider Ghide (Kachi Hanzeku) and Kamen Rider Ultra (Rin Hanzeku). Using the 'Kurudriver', Reiji is able to transform into numerous forms based on Kaiju using the God Capsules which he inserts into his driver in order to fight off whatever evil lurks nearby. Personality Reiji is a confident, cocky person. Almost always making fun of his enemies. Though arrogant, he doesn't believe himself to be better than anyone. He also tends to make light out of dark situations, being a natural joker. Reiji is kind at heart, wanting to stand up for people who can't stand up for themselves. As such, Reiji absolutely despises those who pick on people weaker than themselves. Also, Reiji does his best to avoid killing his enemies, offering them a chance to escape, sparing them, etc. In his own words, he's never went out of his way to kill someone, and only does it when there's no other way out, or when he's truly forced to do so. Reiji is one to run into danger without a second thought, and is completely willing to sacrifice himself for someone else to live, even if he doesn't know the person. He will immediately chose to save innocents than to chase around villains, even if it means said villain would get stronger. Despite all of these positive traits, Reiji is nowhere near being a completely morally just person. Reiji has serious anger problems that, if he's angered enough, will lose all consciousness and act base on said anger, usually ending up with Reiji regretting what he's done. Reiji is also very secretive, refusing to share information of his past to others even if they are friends. The exceptions to this however, are his parents and incredibly close friends. As to his interests, Reiji absolutely loves cooking, due to him growing up in a restaurant. He's not too good at it, but does his best to improve his skills. He's still able to cook some pretty delicious meals. Reiji also had a passion for playing the drums, playing since he was seven years old, and while he hasn't had time to practice it ever since he became a Rider, Reiji has recently started to play more and more. Reiji also surprisingly likes soccer, but quite frankly, he sucks. Though in his eyes, as long as he's having fun, it's all good. Despite his attempts to hide them, Kurutta still has his fears. The most important and serious one of those is his fear of turning into what he directly opposes. Reiji fears that he might turn into a villain due to becoming power hungry, giving up on humanity, among other reasons. However, the more silly fears that he has are, for example, his fear of cockroaches, which he somewhat overcame in the fight against GokiMask. Kurutta also has a fear of DOGS, which he tries to avoid at all times. And to add to that, he's also allergic to certain breeds of dogs. Appearance In his untransformed state, Reiji is an averagely sized person. For his age, at least. He's somewhat muscular, though pretty thin at the same time. He possesses white skin and spiky black hair with a hint of blue, complete with golden-yellow eyes. His ears are also sharp at the end. All of his traits are due to his alien origins, as he is not human as some may expect. Kurutta doesn't really have a true base form, as all his other forms could be considered separate base forms. The most notable trait about his armor is the V on his torso, as well as the V formed on his temple above his visors. His helmet also reveals his hair, which turns into different colors depending on his forms. The most notable differences between his forms' armors are their shoulder pads, and the color schemes. History Early Life Reiji Hanzeku was born into the Hanzeku family, who ran a restaurant on an immobile asteroid. Living in such environment caused him to learn how to cook. Reiji didn't have much friends aside from the people he conversed with when he served the food. For being a kid, Reiji usually got high tips, which helped the family greatly. At this time, Reiji didn't know his parents were Kamen Riders. Reiji was homeschooled by his mother, Rin Hanzeku, as there were no schools nearby. This gave Reiji a lot of free time, which he spent playing the drums, which brought in more costumers. As such, Reiji was tasked with playing music for the costumers s that they don't get bored waiting for the food, which worked. Flash forward many years later, Reiji is now a teenager, having recently found the Kurudriver and some capsules along with it. Reiji transformed into Kamen Rider Kurutta and fought against some bandits who came to rob his parents, who wanted to keep their identities a secret due to Shocker's influence. Much to his parents' chagrin, Reiji traveled across the Mirrorverse, becoming an adventurer. Meeting many friends and enemies, as he was constantly chased around by Shocker's forces, who wanted the Rider dead, sending in numerous assassin Kajin after him, still unaware of his parents' identities as Kamen Riders Ghide and Ultra respectively. Having had enough, Reiji traveled all the way to Universe-515, the main roleplay universe, where he decided to settle down. Kamen Rider Kurutta Reiji made his first appearance as Kurutta when he thwarted a bank robbery which was carried out by BatMask's pawns, which was unknown to Kurutta at the time. After the fight was over, Kurutta went out to buy a hotdog, spending the last of his money. Noticing this, he decided that he should find a job soon enough. Reiji appeared once more as he was looking for a job. The boss was dumb as a rock, as he didn't believe in Kaiju and was a jerk anyways, who wanted to hire Reiji as a cleaning worker, which Reiji refused. The boss pushed his luck, only to be punched by a mad Reiji, who jumped off his building and transformed, running down the building and settling on a roof. Kurutta then heard loud roars and an explosion, which he head towards. Arriving in the scene, he saw that it was a Kaiju attack by none other than RerekGhido! The Rider and the Ghidorah fought a long battle, with the aftermath being unknown. Reiji later appeared in an office, working a boring job. However, he was shot in the shoulder as he was bored and caught off guard. Reiji met face to face with his attacker, the assassin known as Lazaron; Reiji transformed and fought against Lazaron. Kurutta then tackled Lazaron out of the building through a window. However, Lazaron flew with his jetpack and left Kurutta falling to his death. However, he quickly unlocked his Radon Style and was able to beat Lazaron, defeating him with a Rider kick. Kurutta later got in a bike chase with some robbers, whom were defeated and killed by Godspeed. Godspeed then challenged and fought against Kurutta, who achieved his Angilas Style in the battle. The battle's conclusion is unknown. Reiji was walking down the street when he saw a music shop. He entered and reunited with the drums, playing and attracting a crowd of people who enjoyed his music. Finishing the song, Reiji noticed the people and awkwardly walked out, before seeing an announcement for a tournament with a high prize, being confident that he can win, Reiji signed up. On the night of the tournament, Kurutta was present and awaited his turn, observing the other fighters. Kurutta's first match was with a resurrected IceLord, who still kept his joker persona and only fought for fun. Eventually Kurutta defeated IceLord with his Stand, Black Emperor. Kurutta then fought off the Namekian warrior, Esca. Kurutta eventually defeated his opponent and the finals came along. He had to fight Xallen, who turned evil after turning into a vampire. Kurutta defeated Xallen, who lashed out in rage only to be kicked out of the place by Kurutta. Kurutta ran out, looking the vampire down until a legendary hero dropped by, it was FoxMask. After finding out that Xallen was a vampire, and that Kurutta possessed a Stand, he asked if this had to do with DIO, which Kurutta replied that he didn't know, though Xallen spoke of a bat. FoxMask then found out that Kurutta was a Rider and remarked that Ichigo hadn't told him about a new Rider, to which Kurutta responded by saying that he just got here. SquidMask then showed up as Xallen got up and fought against the three, but was no match for their power as SquidMask dealt a powerful hamon punch against Xallen's nuts, to which he was knocked out, and a building fell on him, killing the vampire. The three then departed ways. After that, Kurutta had a fight with another of BatMask's minions, SKULLGUIRE, who wasn't all that tough. After getting some help from Damage, SKULLGUIRE was defeated. However, that wouldn't be the last of him. Later on, SKULLGUIRE was healed and trapped Kurutta again, stabbing him, preventing him from moving. SKULLGUIRE then took the Kurudriver, only to be punched in the face. SKULLGUIRE forgot something important... Kurutta had a Stand. After a brutal beatdown from Black Emperor, SKULLGUIRE was finally defeated. Kurutta appeared once more to assist FlamingoMask against GokiMask and RaccoonMask. Being afraid of cockroaches, Kurutta intentionally battled RaccoonMask, before hesitantly battling GokiMask as well. Once GokiMask used his cockroaches to form a huge organic "mech", Kurutta acquired his Kumo Style and with the help of FlamingoMask, the two defeated the evil Shadowbloods. Later on, Kurutta appeared to save some teenagers from Riot's wrath, as he had recently came into this universe. Getting help from Mumen Rider, Kurutta defeated Riot alongside his ally, who told him about the hero ranks and hero tests, with Kurutta remarking that he should try one. Kurutta later appeared in the plot, Meesterian Invasion II, specifically in the second part. Reiji appeared in a motel, renting a room for the night and asking the cashier / waitress out, which she declined. Reiji talked to his parents, and said that he was coming to visit, he then hung up and went to sleep. Reiji woke up, only to find himself among many hostages. Reiji scoffed as he freed himself and the other hostages and took out the guards, without his driver. The Kurudriver was in the leader's possession. However, Reiji toyed with the leader, pissing him off so much that he returned the Driver and quit his job. Reiji then got on his ship and flew back to the Mirrorverse, meeting up with his parents after years. He then had dinner with his family, and played some songs on his old drum set, before going to sleep. In the morning, the family prepared to leave the Mirrorverse after Reiji proposed the idea. On their way, their ship crashed into Earth, currently ruled by Shocker, who didn't notice the Riders on their planet. The person who shot down their ships was none other than Nitro, who was the final assassin who belonged to BatMask. Reiji transformed into Kurutta and fought against Nitro, slowly overwhelming him after Kurutta achieved his Ebirah Style. As a last ditch effort, Nitro took Mido and threatened to kill him, only for Kurutta to get his brother to safety, and angrily pummel Nitro with Black Emperor. However, the Frost Demon wasn't done yet as he transformed into his Super Evolution. Overwhelming Kurutta, Nitro forced his parents to transform as well. The combined forces of the three Kamen Riders being too much for the Frost Demon, who was defeated. Kurutta was mind controlled after that, being used by BatMask as a minion to attack Neo SquidMask, MoleMask and the Units. After being defeated by the Flamingo Squadron, BatMask retreated and Kurutta came back to his senses. Coincidentally, Kurutta appeared to fight off Bemular, Crescent, and by extension, Alien Babarue. Kurutta allied with Neo SquidMask and the newly introduced Shadowblood musketeer, IbisMask. Kurutta finally came face to face with BatMask, their months long feud finally coming to an end. However, BatMask didn't come alone as ChameleonMask, SkunkMask and FlyMask came along and battled against Kurutta, who switched his forms to better fight the Shadowbloods. After defeating them, Kurutta had his fight with BatMask, which was very hard. At first there was a Stand clash between Black Emperor and Stone Roses. After being knocked out by BatMask, the Shadowblood prepared to kill the Rider only for Esca to show up and save Kurutta's life, being turned in the process and revealing Stone Roses' Stand ability. Kurutta then let out a pulse of life energy, healing the three Shadowbloods and Esca, though harming BatMask. Kurutta then absorbed that energy and entered his super form, Kuruttonova! The battle from now on went much easier for Kurutta, though still not easy, as BatMask was hard to defeat. However, after being turned into stone, Kurutta was seemingly dead until he tricked BatMask into breaking his stone coating by having her attack his Stand, the impact from the damage inflicted caused the stone to break off. Black Emperor then beat down BatMask, heavily injuring her. As she was still not knocked out, Kurutta finished her off with his 'Super V Finish: Rider Kick!', finally defeating BatMask. Kurutta then reverted to his untransformed state, only for a person to appear to him. It was Pucci. Pucci used his Stand, Whitesnake, to take away Reiji's own Stand and store it in a disc, before leaving. Kurutta felt significantly weaker as he fell down, unconscious. New Involvements Reiji appeared once more to fight off PenguinMask and CatMask alongside Neo! SquidMask and CondorMask. Kurutta ticked off PenguinMask by making ice puns, which only PenguinMask was allowed to make. He also angered CatMask by attacking her while she was drinking hot chocolate, which he felt bad for and apologized, though that wasn't enough to calm the now raging CatMask, but none the less, the evil Shadowbloods were defeated, and Reiji returned home sick. Reiji drove back home on his bike, and he immediately went to the kitchen to drink his cold syrup, and walked back upstairs, though not before noticing that a package came by. Excited, Reiji went to his bedroom and unboxed his new PC. After about an hour of getting things working, Reiji browsed around the internet before deciding to sleep. However, a strange error message appeared, which Reiji decided to ignore. After more showed up, a device appeared out of the monitor and asked his name, which he replied with 'Reiji'. Right then, in a flash of light, a creature was stuck in the monitor and asked Reiji to help him out. After introducing himself as Dracomon, the Digimon and his now-partner talked for a while, before Reiji presented the Digimon with "heaven", which was a fridge full of meat. After seeing how cold it was outside, Reiji allowed the Digimon to sleep on his bed, and made the both some hot chocolate. Reiji then checked on Dracomon and turned the lights off and went to sleep as well... on the couch. Kurutta once more appeared to assist FlamingoMask against PigMask and PenguinMask, who proved to be a terrifyingly powerful duo. After some fighting, Kurutta unlocked his Manda Style and FlamingoMask his Pamola form, and the two defeated the Shadowblood duo before parting off. Abilities Kuruttoji = Kamen Rider Kurutta's main used form, it is very balanced compared to other forms, being as fast as it is strong, and has a good balance between melee and ranged combat. Overall; this is Kurutta's favorite form. *'Enhanced Strength:' Kurutta has enhanced strength. *'Enhanced Speed:' Kurutta has enhanced speed. *'Enhanced Durability:' Kurutta has enhanced durability. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Kurutta has enhanced stamina. *'Enhanced Agility:' Kurutta has enhanced agility. *'Pyrokinesis:' Kurutta is granted the use of atomic fire in this form. **'Atomic Stream:' A stream of blue flames fired from the hand. **'Pyro-ball:' A fire ball which explodes upon contact. *'Blasteraxes:' Kurutta's main weapons in this form. They are two one-handed black axes, which are able to turn into blasters. *''Atomic Gaze:'' A powerful blue beam fired from Kurutta's visors. Can act as a finisher attack. *''V-Kick:'' One of his most used finishers, Kurutta gets in a kicking position as a V appears in front of his enemy, he then kicks as the V turns into energy that is absorbed into his leg. This finisher is devastating and is capable of easily defeating monsters. *''V-Punch:'' Like many early Riders, Kurutta can focus energy in his arm as a V appears around his hand, this makes for a very powerful attack. |-| Kuruttangilas = |-| Kuruttadon = |-| Kuruttumo = |-| Kuruttebirah = Relationships Kachi Hanzeku Being his father, Reji respects and loves Kachi, as he is his role model ever since his childhood. The two have a close friendly relationship with each other as they're both into many of the same things, having the same laid back joker attitude, etc. Kachi is also very proud of his son, believing him to be a better hero than he was at his age. Rin Hanzeku Like Kachi, Rin is Reiji's mother, whom he respects and adores. Given that she took care of him ever since he was born, Reiji feels the same motherly comfort and sense of protection when around her. Like his father, Reiji's mother is one of the few people he truly loves more than himself, and would do anything to protect the both out of harm's way. Mido Hanzeku Reiji's little brother, he loves and cares for the little booger. Mido and Reiji have a playful relationship, with Mido often bragging about being in a family of superheroes, in this case, a family of Kamen Riders. Reiji believes his little brother would grow up to become an even greater hero than himself, and his parents. BatMask His first major enemy, Reiji hates the vampire Shadowblood, though not to the point where he would go out of his way to kill her. He does believe she could possibly change, believing that she is simply misguided. Overall, BatMask is an enemy that Reiji can fight alongside with, despite the heated rivalry and hate between the two. Esca While he didn't think much of him at first, Reiji became grateful to the Namekian for saving his life, and grew to respect him greatly. While the two are allies, they are not necessarily friends, though it is not impossible for them to become friends later on. Neo! SquidMask One of the heroes that he fought with a lot, Reiji considers Neo! SquidMask a reliable ally, and a great hero. Though he doesn't know him as much as any of his other friends, Reiji wishes to spend time with him if he could, this goes to all the other Flamingo Squadron members, and even others. Dracomon Despite only recently meeting, Reiji already cares, and values his Digimon. Considering him not a pet, not a partner, but a genuine friend. This is shown when he allows the dragon to sleep on his bed, or when he made him hot chocolate. Trivia * Originally, Kurutta wasn't going to be a Kamen Rider, but simply an armored warrior. However, after getting into Kamen Rider, MechaZero decided to make him a Kamen Rider, and the rest is history. * Kurutta had once achieved the power to stop time, but it was retconned. * Kurutta originally had a Stand called 'Black Emperor', however, Kurutta wanted to make Kurutta a simple Kamen Rider and grew to dislike the Stand's influence. As such, MechaZero asked fellow user Tengen to use Pucci's Stand, Whitesnake, to remove Kurutta's, which happened right after Kurutta defeated BatMask. * The Kurudriver was actually going to be sentient, but the idea was dropped. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Primary Kamen Riders Category:Original Characters Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Heroes Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Aliens Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Teenager Category:Characters (MechaZero101)